grid_2019fandomcom-20200214-history
GRID
The racing game GRID, developed by Codemasters, released on 11th of October 2019 for Xbox One, PlayStation 4 and PC. GRID is a sequel to the games GRID Autosport and GRID 2 in the GRID racing game series. It shares its name with the first game in the series, Race Driver GRID. Listed below are general changes, improvements from previous GRID titles and new features. Editions Two editions of the game are available for purchase: * Standard edition (also titled Launch Edition and Day One Edition) * Ultimate Edition Ultimate Edition The GRID Ultimate Edition includes all of the Season 1-3 DLC (yet unreleased) and some additional car customizations and perks such as: * 99 extra career events (33 per season) * 12 extra cars (4 per season) * 5 GRID Edition carbon liveries, which grant an additional XP boost, for the following cars: ** Aston Martin Vantage GT4 ** Pontiac Firebird Modified ** Chevrolet Corvette C7.R ** Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VI Time Attack ** Renault R26 * Seasonal rewards * 10 player cards * 10 player banners * 10 extra unique liveries * VIP status: +10% cash bonus, some exclusive livery patterns, cards and bannersIsuckAtDriving on Youtube, 5th October 2019: GRID 2019 - The First 20 Minutes Of Gameplay (at 11:54min and 19:15min) Additionally, buyers of the Ultimate Edition have 3 days early access to the game (starting October 8th). Gameplay * Car handling more like in GRID Autosport than GRID 2, based on initial reviews and feedback * Nemesis/rival system * Wet weather tracks * Cockpit view * Race lobbies with 16 participants (up from 12 in previous games) * Driving assists that can be tuned from 0 (off) to 5 (full on): ABS, ESP, traction control * 100 levels with 5 "prestige" levels (500 levels total)Ministry Of Gamers on Youtube, 10th July 2019: Hands on with GRID 2019 FRESH GAMEPLAY & FULL DETAILS right from Codemasters HQ * "Race choreographer": Introduces random crashes and spin-outs on AI players * Penalty system: Two or more second penalty when cutting corners (affects placement on race end), getting more than 3 penalties results in disqualification from the race HUD * Rear view mirror in hood camera viewTommyT999 on Youtube, 10th July 2019: GRID EXCLUSIVE Gameplay - Race in Shanghai with Ravenwest in both DRY & WET Conditions (grid 2019) * "Racecraft score" points counter that tracks clean sections, time on perfect racing line, drifts etc, this has effect on XP earned (there are no negative scores for bad driving or crashing) * Various HUD elements can be toggled on and off individually Game modes Currently known game modes includeKoch Media, 21st May 2019: GRID® rast zurück auf die Rennpiste!: * Racing (circuit and street) * Oval Racing (rolling start) * Time Trial * Time Attack * Skirmish (Demolition Derby-like gamemode during multiplayer race setupGRID on Youtube, 6th September 2019: GRID | World Time Attack Gameplay | #LikeNoOther (at 2:16min)) * Hot Lap Single player racing takes place in the GRID World Series, similar to previous GRID games. Some game modes from earlier GRID titles (such as demolition derby, drift and touge) have not yet been confirmed and may be missing or released later as DLC. So far drift and demolition derby have been confirmed to not be part of GRID at launchCodemasters Forums, 9th July 2019, post by ChrisGrovesMCM: "Drifting will not be in GRID on launch﻿" Codemasters Blog, 29th July 2019: GRID – More Confirmed Cars and FAQs Answered, splitscreen local multiplayer racing has been scheduled for a post-release update to the game.gamingbolt.com, 1st July 2019: GRID Interview – Weather, Track, Online Offerings And More References